To Be With You
by move them hands
Summary: Sasuke comes home from a long mission, tired, weak, barely able to stand but hearing his dobe in the shower makes him long for something more then sleep...SasuNaru Oneshot


I hope everyone enjoys and reviews! I wrote this LAST year on Narutos birthday...just adding it to this site

--

Sasuke walked into the apartment he and Naruto had been sharing for the past three years. His steps weren't the least bit soft as he stomped toward their shared room. His limbs screamed and wailed at him with each movement, he felt blood drip down his skin and soak through his shirt causing the fabric to cling uncomfortably to his skin.

His eyes hooded from exhaustion as his steps became shaky. He barely felt human, barely even felt alive. His head pounded at the same rate his fingers trembled, he didn't know how much longer he could stand his own weight. While breathing in heavy pants and listening to the soft plop of blood that dripped from the ends of his finger tips he continued forward.

A soft cheerful humming suddenly flooded his ears was he neared the bedroom. His heart picked up a beat and his mind began to wake from the heavy grogginess that had set. Slowly he blinked while pushing the door to their room open. The blonde dobe wasn't anywhere in sight but the sound of his humming grew louder the more he walked in.

Thick plumes of stream rolled out through the barely parted doorway to the bathroom. The sound of thundering water quickly overwhelmed the Uchiha as he quickened his death march.

God how he needed to see his blonde dobe, how he needed to touch that tan flesh and reaffirm his existence, how he longed to feel the other's lips pressed to his own and breathing sweet life into him. The trembling in his body mixed with exhaustion and excitement as his fingers gently gripped the frame of the next door and slowly pushed it open.

Naruto's humming became louder and Sasuke almost smirked as he watched through the fog covered glass door that stood between him and his dobe as Naruto's body steadily dropped and his knees bent out, and what looked like a shampoo bottle shot up to his lips. The blonde's mouth lipped wordless lyrics as his hips twitched in a small dance to himself before he straightened out and began to rinse the shampoo from his hair.

Taking his headband off and placing it down he walked over to the shower, the raven slipped out of his sandals before pushing the fogged up glass to the side and looking in with hazed black eyes. Naruto jumped at the sudden whoosh of cold air and slammed into the back wall. When finally his eyes registered who was standing before him he surged forward and cupped his lovers cheek in his hand as he leaned forward and wrapped his other arm around the man's neck.

"Sasuke! Are you ok?! Oh gods look at you. You're covered in blo-..." before the blonde could finish his frantic worrying Sasuke ripped him forward and pressed his lips softly to the others...not moving, just resting his lips against his lovers as his eyelids slid shut. Sasuke shuddered as the blonde responded softly by moving his lips to suck in the Uchiha's bottom lip then tilted his head to allow Sasuke to lean closer. When Sasuke finally responded Naruto stepped back and pulled the Uchiha with him.

With a small growl Sasuke lifted his legs, the dead weight felt like a million pounds. Wrapping one arm around Sasuke as his other moved to push the glass door shut Naruto walked Sasuke back into the heavy spray of water. With a loving tenderness that was rarely displaced by the normally stoic Uchiha, Sasuke rested his forehead on the blonde's shoulder as a soft 'mmm' vibrated through his throat and pulsed through Naruto's tanned flesh. Sasuke's pale cheek nuzzled Naruto's neck as he continued to purr. His palms pressed flat against the other's back and slowly caressing up and down.

The warmth of Naruto's body gushed into the raven as water pounded on his back and streamed through his hair. The clothes that had been soaked with sweat and blood clung even tighter to his body as he pulled Naruto closer, they hung heavily on his weakened frame but oddly enough it was just as refreshing.

When Sasuke felt the blonde's hands work to remove his shirt his hands quickly snapped up the other's wrist, he pulled back and looked deep into Naruto's eyes with a soft weary face as he shook his head, "Leave them on...iplease/i." Concern whelmed in Naruto's eyes but none-the-less he nodded and slowly removed his hands from Sasuke's shirt and wrapped his arms around the Uchiha and held him up.

Water flooded through Sasuke's being as he stood still for a moment, letting Naruto's hands gently massage his screaming back with soft caresses. The blonde's lips pressed tenderly to Sasuke's neck, his heated tongue ran slowly up the Uchiha's neck until reaching his chin, his pace slowed until he stopped and started pressing gentle kisses along the jaw and chin until hungrily devouring Sasuke's lips.

The Uchiha moaned as Naruto's tongue pressed in and gently began questing, swirling around for a moment and give attention to every spot before finding the raven's own tongue. Both tongues danced in a heart pounding pattern as Sasuke's fingers dug into the blonde's back to pull him closer, he felt himself melt as his eyes squeezed close tighter and his mouth became more desperate to taste his blonde's.

Quickly Sasuke whipped the blonde around and pressed his naked back to the moist tile wall, he leaned completely against Naruto as his mouth begged for more. Naruto responded by tilting his head back so his lips were no longer attached to Sasuke's, his moan was low, raspy, and filled with need, "iSa...su...ke/i."

He needed no farther prompting, quickly Sasuke's lips ravished the newly exposed length of neck before him. Though he didn't have skin to skin contact Sasuke felt himself connect with the blonde wholly, like he was suddenly part of the blonde's being. His heart fluttered as the shirt on his back dug into his skin as Naruto's finger's pulled him tight.

"Please...Naruto...let me have you." A knowing smile tugged up the blonde's lips, he nodded his head, his chin bumping lightly on the top of the Uchiha's mop of hair tickling him slightly. He pushed Sasuke's chin up with his fingers and gave the Uchiha one last gentle kiss before pulled back and staring into his lovers eyes and quickly reached down and unzipped Sasuke's pants.

The blonde smirked as Sasuke's hands gripped his hips and turned him around. Naruto held his arms up and clung to the tile as he pressed his chest and left cheek to the slightly cool tile and stood waiting for his Uchiha.

Sasuke's shorts and boxers slid down to the top of his thighs then stopped abruptly and clung to him as if its life depended on it. He reached out, arm being pounded by the jets of hot water until he pulled back with some liquid soap, he squirted some into his fingers and quickly coated himself. He dropped the bottle and flinched at the sound of the clank echoing off the walls.

The shower bombarded Sasuke from the left side, he looked down to the bottle and saw a small trace of blood swirling with the water. Hot steam hugged his ailing skin as water pooled under his aching feet and streamed across over his clothes, not directly on his flesh the water provided a gentle running massage.

The moan that vibrated through his chest caused his breathe to hitch as he slowly pressed into his long time lover's tight ring of muscles. He entered slowly, his body trembling, nails digging deep into the blonde's hips as he held on with a vice-like grip.

"Nghh...Naru...to..." The Uchiha's forehead rested on his boyfriends shoulder as he pulled back and pressed back in. He felt his world crashing back into his mind and heart as blood surged through his entire body. Not exactly waking his limbs but, bringing them from their coma like state.

Their pace was slow and steady, Sasuke push forward and Naruto press back gently as they softly called each other's names like their life lines, the one thing that kept their minds from completely exploding and wandering away.

The world halted as they only heard each other, only felt the other, their whole being became one as that familiar feeling burned through their stomachs and built in their groins.

Sasuke's shorts pulled awkwardly against his skin and dug into Naruto's thighs as he moved, the feeling was to say the least delicious.

Naruto's arm came back and wrapped around his lover's head and pulled the other forward as he leaned back, their pace never ceasing. Firmly the blonde's lips pressed against the other's in an awkward angle, their tongues swirling together. Sasuke's arm reached forward and began gently stroking his lover's pulsing member to a slower out of beat pace that simply blew the blonde's mind.

Each second was filled with overwhelming pleasure as Sasuke stroked his member then hit his prostate. Naruto didn't last long, he came with a soft moan as his body tensed.

Sasuke felt himself shatter to a million pieces and wash down the drain as his body spasmed and his seed released into his lover. Just as soon as he came his body shut down, peace, security, and love gushed through his body as he pulled out and started to collapse to the floor.

Before his head could ram into the faucet Naruto's strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him back up into his warm embrace. Naruto smiled as Sasuke's arms wrapped around his neck and his head collapsed onto his shoulder.

The blonde finally stripped the Uchiha of his clothe while balancing the other in his arms and flung the heavy, dripping things over the top of their shower. After giving the raven a good once over the blonde hosted him up in his arms and carried him out bridal shower. He walked over to the sink and put the Uchiha down, the ravens butt hanging partly over the side and half in the sink bowl. Naruto smiled as he reached out for a towel and gently dried Sasuke then himself.

Picking up Sasuke again he walked over to the bed he pulled back the covers and slipped them both between the blankets. A loud sign exhaled through the Uchiha's rosy lips and a smile formed slowly on his face as he snuggled his cheek into Naruto's chest. The blonde pulled Sasuke closer with his arm and settled into bed, content with the feeling of his lover...no his soul mate pressed firmly against him, breathing with him, being his air, his blood his everything...he knew from that point on there could be no life without Sasuke and he wasn't about to give him up.

As sleep started setting in deep within his mind Naruto heard the very soft ghost of a whisper tickle across his chest.

"Happy Birthday, dobe."

A faint smile lined Naruto's lips as his cheek nuzzled Sasuke's still damp hair, Sasuke wasn't suppose to return home from his mission until one week from that day but he had suddenly showed up three days after leaving covered in blood and barely standing...just to be with him on his birthday.

All was well.

--

I hope it wasn't too crappy in its quickness? I wrote it quickly


End file.
